Gods Fall, and The Demons Rise Again
God's Throne Room A blonde haired man, with amber/gold eyes sat upon a throne that never belonged to him. "Power truly is orgasmic, just as I was told that very day, years ago." he wispered into the empty hall that surrounded him. Mankind could never get along with out a God watching over them, and their poor souls would be enlessly destroyed. And now Salvation rests with me, and me alone. Reaching the Soul Society to survey they damage, Sadow's eyes widened as he saw a craters and smoldering bodies everywhere in the Rukongai. "What... happened here...? Hello?" No answer. Not even a whisper. Ray and Aki were sleeping when they felt the same powerful energy as they did many years ago and got dressed. "Well i guess it's time." Aki said as she opened the senkaimon. All Ray did was look forward as he gripped his sword tightly awaiting the moment he would see his former brother once again, they both went in and arrived at the Seiretei. The man stood upright, feeling three energy levels he thought he would never feel again. "So, my friends want to play? Very well, I will grant them a swift downfall." Before leaving to greet his former comrades, he meditated on a truth he had learned. There is nothing absolute in this life. There is none perfect in this world. There is no such thing as joy in this existence. ''However, the chaos he unleashed upon the now dead souls, would have made someone think he was a monster, a killer, the very thing he dispised for his whole life. What I've Done ''Turn the page, to a little more than ten years ago. After sacrificing his friends for his new power, the young man stood in the Soul Society, shouting to the men and women who desired freedom. "Behold, I am a savior for you and your kin. This day all I want is your worship and I will spare you what is to come. Rally to my cause, noble men, humble mothers, meek children, rude teenagers, and crippled elders!" Even though the streets were packed, not many headed his calls. "What a total nut, thinking he can protect us from wars, and death and decay." some said, while others looked scared, and others still fled to the man's side. Soon after entering the Seireitei, the man was greeted by Shingami of all ranks, and they all charged him. "Foolish men, and women all. Be warned that I cannot grant you my grace if you keep this up." he said, dodging the swords, and Shikai or Bankai effects. His body came through the smoke without a scratch. "Pity, pity, pity. That's the best the largest force assembled for one man is capable of?" "Ignorant fools. You all fail to recognize the true master. Then you all will be '''punished'..."'' exclaimed the blonde man. Clasping his hands together as if he were praying for guidance, he sent forth a wave of white fire that burned the entire radias, leaving nothing but an ashey crater with him at the center, looking apathetic and annoyed. "Insects... You are all... insects..." He walked up the crater to find the Soul Society and it's denizens, cowering in fear before the mighty being. He floated high above them and looked down upon them menacingly "Worship me as your deity and as your God, and I shall bring forth happiness to you. Defy and go against me, and I shall simply swat you off... the face... of my world..." They all fell to their knees and bowed to him, chanting his name as his arms crossed. He looked at the ground in front of them and rubble came together to form a stone statue of him in his exact pose and reflection. The Shingami who were outside the blast fled, and a few knew his name. These very people fled from him, and knew his voice too well, it was ex-Shinigami, and former demon, Shade Kagekyo. Showdown of the Titan Sadow noticed Ray and Aki appearing in the distance, their Zanpakuto at the ready. He ran to greet them, hoping they weren't on Shade's side. "Hey Sadow." Aki said smiling as she went towards him, all Ray did was stand there looking at the direction where he could feel Shade. A strange sound permeated the air. It was a chilling laughter, one that was beyond a doubt that of Shade "Hello, my friends. You know I've missed you all. I'm not going to lie about it. After all, how could I forget the years we had as a team, as a family? How do you like my slaughter of the Shinigami, and saving of the humans and pluses that lived here? I find it to be quite exciting, like a new home, and a new life." Behind that friendly facade, was a monster waiting for a reason to fight. Sadow unsheathed his blades while glaring at Shade "Shade! You bastard! What have you done?!" Ray just gave a look of true anger as he drew out his sword and continued to glare at him. "Why have you done this Shade!?" Aki yelled as she was coming to tears. "A bastard I may be, for my father was taken away from me, and so was my mother. Hell, Shinigami were so afraid of me and my sister, they tore us apart. Does that answer your question?" Shade asked in a calm voice, like a father soothing his children. "Before I delve into the rest of the story, we may want to wait for the others, and my son as well. Does that seem fair to you?" again, his voice calm, but it lost it's fatherly edge as he waited for this day, the day someone would rise up to him, so he could become the example the rest of the world needed. "Eat, drink and rest for as long as you wish, and should you veiw me as a tyrant still, I will fight you all." "Titan huh? The ice man sure has gotten a bit to into that power of his." A figured spoke as he stepped out of the shadows with two others. "Yo guys." Van walked and greeted Aki with a hug as he whispered "Don't let your emotions show. A being like this would only use it against you." The second figure stepped foward "I'm with him. I should've put him down when I had the chance." Shiro walked next to Ray looking at Shade "You've changed. Someone even more diabolic than someone such as I." Shiro then turned to look back at the shadows. "Come Atsuya. This is the man we've been searching for in this horrid place for days." "I know." He had a sour look on his face "What happened...I still don't understand why you took this path after everything we went through together." He started grasping his blade "Strength is needed huh? THAT WAS A BUNCH OF BULL WASN'T IT!?" A shadow was cast on the ground, revealing yet another figure. "Why? Why did you turn yourself into... this? WHY?!?! I've lost one brother, you think that's not enough? You want me to lose BOTH my brothers?" Shirokyu was kneeling on the ground, crying. "I'll fight you if I have to in order to wake you up. You aren't like that. Behind him, another figure stepped out. "Shiro! You mastered your ways yet? Cuz we might have to use them against this psycho guy! You ready? Can you get peoples mind yet? Don't tell me you haven't!" Kite was smiling at Shade, the guy he has wanted to fight. "I finally can fight you seriously without hurting Myst eh?" "You all thought that I was a nice guy? I did this for you all, you who have suffered. I have prepared to decree my laws to the world, laws that would end murder and strife, bringing this world together in harmony. My will be done, and no one can stop me." Shade said, turning away from everyone. "If you join me, you will have a portion of control over the world, but if you disturb my world, I'll kill you all." Sadow, his rage beginning to condense in his Reiatsu, charged forth with his blades readied "YOU BASTARD!!" Ray glared at Shade and knew that Sadow would need back up so he ran with him and prepared for an attack. Van's group watched on from afar. "Pity its come down to this." Shiro charged behind the two. "Time for a swift judgement from the law." Shirokyu unsheathed his sword. "Time to get beat down by the best swordsman alive, your brother." he said, charging behind all the three people. Shade laughed at the pitiful attack they mounted. He manifested a barriar made of his black and silver spirtual energy. "Do you think you can stop me at this point?" "Well, if by the word *stop* you mean to *kill* you, then I guess there will be no problem with that old friend." A familiar voice was heard just as the barrier Shade created began to disintigrate as it came contact with Margin's reiatsu. "So...how's life?" Shade smiled, upon hearing his old friend. "Life is going great, when even six of the strongest Shinigami and demons cannot stop you from wiping the world, and reinventing it. But, then again, I'm God." "Nah, you won't even need six shinigamis and demons......Just me alone is enough, Shade." Margin's pretty confident about this one, since when did Shade ever win against him? He might have the powers that a God ''can only possess but then again, he doesn't believe in Gods anyway. Sadow made his swords in a scissor-like formation to cut off Shade's head upon reaching his neck. Shade grabbed the Sadow's swords, and threw his former comrade away, not noticing the blood on his hands. "Didn't you hear what I was told ten years ago? I've been granted the powers of a God, and that makes me stronger, and faster then you." he said, spinning around, and his rotation sent everyone flying back. "One last chance, join me, or die." "Like me." A blonde haired figure approached from the shadows. "Been some time guys. Looks like the Shade had the right idea all along." Kanata smirked as he looked at his fomer comrades. "You!" Atsuya charged foward in an attempt to kill his former friend "We trusted you! And you betrayed our trust!" "So this is your true resolve Shade, to go down deep into the darkness is very pathetic even for a worthless being like that yourself!!!!!!!" Ray roared sending a powerful shock-wave towards the both of them. Kite was also unsheathing his sword. "Don't joke me! You were doing this for us? Think about how Myst feels, think about how Shirokyu feels. Think about how all of your friends feel. Do you think they feel good now? You and your pathetic words make no sense. If you really want to do something for us then go back to your normal self. Serve god peacefully and he won't punish you." Shade smiled at Kite's comment. "Do you serve a faceless God? I once did, and He took everything away from me. Why should I play His game, when I can make the rules? If there is divine punishment heading my way, big deal. I control everything now, and no faceless Man can stop me." Slamming against a rock, Sadow's back cracked it. He clenched his teeth angrily and charged toward Shade again, his blades lowered for an uppercut-slice. Ray continued to glare at him but did nothing as his spirit energy began to increase as the reistu around the entire area began to flow into him, Aki knew what Ray was trying to do and decided to Back Sadow up as she went in for the attack. As Aki got close to Shade, a solid-shadowy substance entangled her. Coming out of the shadows was a man dressed in a red trenchcoat, the light relfected on the man's yellow tinted glasses and a white grin was seen. A familiar face was seen, revealing it was Zen Heart. "Greetings..." "Who the hell are you?!" Aki said as she tried to break off the substance. Shade looked over at the new guy, as he pushed Sadow's blades away, and barely flinching. "Hello, Zen. It's been a while. Ten years, that seems about right. Even a God is forgetful sometimes. Are you here for me, or for my head on a silver plate?" Zen started laughing as he heard Shade's words. "I just came here to serve the Lord....for Him to grant me one wish and give me a reason for something....." Zen coughed out some blood but is still able to smile. "I want ''Death...in the hands of those who are worthy..." Van smirked when he saw Zen. Time for a rematch. Van charged foward behind Atsuya in an attempt to slice Zen. "Looks like you have the wrong opponent now." Kanata appeared before the two "Not so fast guys. I think you should listen to what the lord as to say. He jus-" Kanata was punched into a wall interrupting his sentence "What are you two doing!? Kill anyone who gets in your way." Shiro smirked as he punched his enemy. "Now go!" Loran could feel the spiritual pressure even while on Earth, and knew that everyone was fighting Shade, and by the feel of it, at least holding their own. Why am I just sitting here, crying over this, when I should be there with them. And besides, guess Hayashi should meet his father. The child in question was trying to open a portal to the Seireitei with his demonic Kido, but to no avail. "Mom, I'm going too. Everyone's in trouble, and I want to help out, even if I'm unable to fight this guy." his voice was calm, and his eyes reflected a calmness that Loran had never seen before. "Here, let me open it for you." Loran used her Zanpakto to open the Senkaimon, and entered with Hayashi close behind, and exited just outside the Eastern Gate of the Seireitei. The door was busted, almost as though Shade knew they were going to come and fight. What laid beyond however, made even the half-demon child sick to his stomach. Circling around Shade with his blades digging into the ground, Sadow dived behind him, aiming for a stab into his side. Aki was able to get out of the substance and charged forward,"Roar and Divide Ryuu Kyoushusha!" 'Her blade then split in two as she then summoned up a orb of fire from both swords as she then concentrated it into the air causing a shower of flame orbs to fall towards Shade. "Honoo Tama!!!". Ray was still absorbing more and more energy which started to make the air around him grow heavier and heavier. A figure approached from the shadows. "I'm afraid I'm gonna be with that freaky demon guy." Yuuhei said as he approached Shade. "God has definitely been unfair. With a new god, we could create a new world." Shade grinned at the three people who desired to join him, but that grin faded as he sensed Loran's reiatsu, and one child with demonic powers. In his distracted state of mind, he didn't notice Sadow until he felt the tip of the blade, peirce his side. Out of instinct, his black and white barrier sprang up, sending his would be killer out of striking range. "Hello, Loran. I see you brought our son to this fight. Do you think I'll hold back on him, should he fight me? I'll tell you now, I won't." Hayashi looked at the blonde haired psychopath, and knew exactly who he was, but didn't understand it. "You can't be my father. Mom told me my father was killed by Shinigami." Sadow tumbled backward and hit a large rock "Bastard..." ''Wait... Son?! Shade had a son?! Sadow then remembered how Shade had used his newfound power to quickly impregnate Loran, and wondered if the boy before him was the product of that occurance. "Hayashi, this man isn't the father you wanted he's been tainted with evil." Aki said as she glared at him. Finally Ray drew his sword as he focused all of the energy he absorbed and focused it into his sword,"BANKAI!!!!!" The lion appeared out of nowhere but was way bigger than before. The energy lion then swallowed Ray up like before excpt this time it actually swirled around him as his bankai formed then a black reistu cloak appeared in the form of a lion. "I will defeat you Shade!!" Ray roared as he came down on all four's and shunpo'd in a blink of an eye. Shade felt like mocking his former friend. "Here kitty kitty." he grinned as he felt the sword deepen the cut Sadow had made. "Too bad you can't do any lethal damage. Behold." In a flash, the wound had sealed up/ Loran saw the whole exchange, and began praying for Shade to snap out of it. God, if you still exist, please help him. Save him from himself, I beg you. Hayashi began praying as well, praying that the others don't kill his father before he had a chance to fight. Van looked at Kanata in the wall as he charged foward toward Shade creating a crystal lance in the air launching it at his former friend "Time for a rematch Ice Man!" Van spun in the air launching crystal knives from his body behind the lance "Don't think this is gonna be easy for any of us." Grabbing his own father, Margin decided to confront his old-man somewhere else. "You should not get involved..." "Why not? Its my own desire to fight.....I'll even fight '''you just to satisfy that desire." The son and the father both gave each other their trademark grin, a signal that they're ready to take each one's life. "I've been waiting for this...I just really wanna see you in full-power...Father" In a flash, both had punched each others face but neither of which had shown any sign of pain, even managing to smile in the midst of battle. The two combatants trade blows using there hands, kicking and punching randomly. Blood had spurted from both of them. Zen's eyes turned their attention to Margin's right arm, he one holding the gauntlet, he noticed that he haven't used it in trading blows with. Divine Powers, Demonic Hate, Both United Shade blocked the lance from Van, now sporting his trademark grin. "You guys honestly don't want to hurt me, do you? You're afraid of killing me.You all miss me enough not to end me, yet, I swear to Myself, you'll die if you hold back any longer. Or is it that I've become too strong for you?" Sadow pulled his blades back in a throwing position and announced "Koku-Keiro!" He threw the blades toward Shade as glowing-red chains attached themselves to the handles of the blades and Sadow's gauntlet. Ray charged into an attack as the barrier came back up but this time Ray was prepared"Seiteki Chikara!!"'Ray focused a small powerful energy as he thrusted his hand and it impacted causing the barrier to move. Ray's attack had broke a hole in the barrier just wide enough to allow one of Sadow's blades to cut Shade's arm. "So, you figured out that my barrier can only last for a few seconds at a time. This adds a new layer of complexity to our little game. I give you credit for that." The God smiled as his arm mended. Just how much more could he take? "I'm done with the old-stinker...now lemme join in with this party." Margin walked into the battlefield, brusies and wounds can obviously be seen on his body, but his appearance show only that he had won in the battle against his father. But how? His father, the shinigami that had the power that was once unmatched. Margin wasn't even limping and his reiatsu didn't even decrease one bit, Margin's power had become more monstrous than it already was. Yuuhei stood behind Shade quietly, ready to defend if anything bad happens. Meanwhile, he spotted a child and his mother walking into the battlefield. Shiraishi and Riiko were looking at Shirokyu trying to fight. Wanting to help her husband, Riiko held herself back for Shiraishi. Shade smiled all the more. "You can't want me dead this much. What did I ever do to you, except be there when you needed me?" he added a fake hurt tone to his voice. Loran pointed at him, angry at what he just said. "You BETRAYED everyone! You ABANDONED your son! How are you so calm about this?" Clenching his teeth angrily at Shade's mockery, Sadow's eyes glowed red and became slitted, signifying that his Demonic powers were taking effect. He charged toward Shade with blades raised and shouted "'Jinsei-Seikyo! At this, the length of his blades extended into Broadsword-like proportions. He chopped down at Shade with the white sword while slashing at his mid-center with the black. Van looked over at Loran and Sadow beforming two more crystal spears. "Heh. Ic-no. No you aren't the ice man anymore cause he wouldn't allow a look of sadness or despair ever cross Loran's face. I don't know what you are but, I'm gonna beat it out of you!" Van charged once more toward Shade this time forming a rift in space appearing beind Shade in an attempt to catch him of guard. Ray took this chance and attacked but was somehow stopped by the barrier as he continued pushing it in an attempt to break it,"I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Ray roared as he tried to break the barrier. A string of injuries, two crystal spears shattered his spine, Sadow's blades carved his flesh, and pain that Shade hasn't felt in years. In fact, what was that man's name? ''Raian...looks like he was right. Arrogence will be the death of me...Wait, what am I saying? I'm God Almighty! I cannot die! ''The barrier responded to his will, no longer moving, but became a solid mass. His wounds faded at that moment, and the pain went with them. Loran looked at her ex-boyfriend with horror, but also knew that he was going down. In fact, his massive Reiatsu levels were dropping at record speeds. "He's not gonna make it. Hayashi, if you have anything to say to your father, be quick." The Hanyo pulled his Zanpakto out of the sheath, and ran in to join the fight. "Hey Dad! I got one thing to say to you. You're may be my father, but you're not my boss, you hear me?" Shade laughed at his son's actions. "You think you can defeat me? No one has been able to wound me enough to do any non-regenerating damage." To prove that the child didn't have the right to mock him, he floated over, and made his first violent move in years. A resounding, hollow crack echoed off the buildings of the Seireitei. Loran couldn't even move, afraid her only son was unable to bear such pain. However, not one tear was shed on the boy's face. In Shade's weakened state, it was in fact God who had suffered the injury. "In this life, there are no absolutes. Not even you. Just remember, you lied to all of them, your friends, your loved ones, Hell, your own girlfriend? You hit rock bottom Dad. Now you have to take your punishment. Everyone, back off. From here on, he's mine to defeat." Hayashi looked ready to kill, the bloodlust in his eyes was very clear to everyone. "I feel ya kid. Go on. Bring ol' Ice man back to his senses." Van smirked to Hayashi giving him a thumbs up before heading off to check on everyone Kanata suddenly appeared before Hayashi "Heh. I got away from those two. Sorry kid. To get to a god you have to go through his archangels first. I hope you're ready for a brawl." A hand grabbed Kanata's head and on it palm was a cero charging. "God? No no no...Its just plain and simple Father and Son business." The hand belongs to Margin, attempting to stop Kanata from what his about to do. "And if you don't want your head blown into million pieces...I suggest you leave the kid alone..." Loran watched her son prepare to fight Shade, even in his weakend state, the fake God was still stronger. If only she were stronger, then this battle would be much easier for the Hanyo, her only child. Shade and Hayashi walked (or in Shade's case, floated) around in a circle, waiting for the other to make a move. Hayashi drew his Tainted Zanpakto, Kogerasu Maru. "I won't need Shikai to beat you, because you have no energy left to defend yourself, do you?" Shade gathered his remaining energy into a sword shape, the blade was seven and a half feet long, and the guard was shaped like a snowflake. "This will be the end of you, child. With your death, there will be no one left who can kill me, not even the ones I sacrificed for this power. Margin, Van, Atsuya, Sadow, even your mother, all sacrifices for the glorious power I know possess." Hayashi gripped his blade tighter, rasing it in a blocking position. "You truely are what makes evil exist, greed for more power, lust for it, pride in what you have. You aren't doing this for anyone but yourself, you pathetic man." Shade lunged in, tired of waiting for his opponent to attack. "You dare to speak to me, your God, in such a manner? I'll teach you respect boy!" Hayashi clashed with his father, the first time they ever met and it was under such unloving terms. "You know, I always pictured you as a selfless man, ready to die for those he cared for, but you're the opposite of that. You want people to die for you, and you desire everything in this life." ''And now, I'll set this right, even if I must kill you, I'll do anything to save my mother from your evil reign. '' In one flash Ray instantly grabbed Hayashi to take him away from Shade as he then looked at him,"You are not powerful yet, you must wait for the right time to attack." Ray said as he turned and glared at Shade.